plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Glitter Zombie
Glitter Zombie is the sixth zombie encountered in Neon Mixtape Tour in Plants vs. Zombies 2. When her pop jam plays, she will trail a 3x1 rainbow trail behind her, protecting all non-Glitter Zombies from incoming damage until she is killed. The rainbow also negates negative effects from plants such as Kernel-pult's butter, Stallia's perfume, and Iceberg Lettuce's freezing effect. She will also kill any plants instantly when the pop jam is playing and when she encounters them, except Spikeweed, Spikerock, Cactus, and Celery Stalker when hiding. She moves a bit faster than a Basic Zombie. Audio The sound produced by Glitter Zombie's rainbow effect. Description Glitter Zombie has blonde hair growing down to the back and a right fringe partially covering her right eye. She wears makeup, as seen, three black strokes around her eyes. She wears a tucked-in pink shirt where its sleeves end midway up the shoulders. She also wears something that appears to be a corset and under, a long pink skirt with striped lines with magenta, blue, and purple color respectively. She is wearing a pair of white rollerskates with yellow wheels and above, puffy pink socks. She also has two large bracelets on her right arm, blue and magenta respectively. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Dense SPEED: Basic Trails glamorous rainbows that protect zombies behind her when she's feeling the beat. Glitter Zombie inspires zombies everywhere to boogie their brains out, whether it's just one moment or maybe forever, or at least until the lights come on and they're kicking everybody out. Strategies Despite being weak in terms of health, her ability to protect zombies behind her, as well as her ability to insta-kill plants by rolling over them during her pop jam, can cause this zombie to become very problematic. Since she will continue to provide immunity for the duration of her jam, or until destroyed, it is highly recommended to eliminate this zombie as fast as possible. *Multi-directional plants such as Snapdragon or Lightning Reed can take out multiple Glitter Zombies at a time, making it easier to reduce the amount of zombies protected by the rainbow. *Slowing plants or Immobilizing plants such as Winter Melon and Stunion respectively, allow the player to slow down this zombie to an extent where other zombies can walk in front of her, removing their protection from damage. *Spikeweed, Spikerock, Cactus, and Celery Stalker cannot be killed by getting run over, making them effective at surviving to be able to continue to defeat other zombies. *Chard Guard can throw Glitter Zombie back so she won't be able to protect zombies which were behind her. Gallery Glitter Zombie in Neon Mixtape Tour´s Trailer.jpg|Glitter Zombie in the Neon Mixtape Tour Side A trailer Almanac eighties glitter.png|Almanac entry Minizpkt glitter.png|Almanac icon Official HD Glitter Zombie.png|HD Glitter Zombie 11892266_1640616919486428_5127752316652293275_n.jpg|Glitter Zombie with Impunk in Neon Mixtape Tour advertisement Screen Shot 2015-08-21 at 10.50.24.png|Zombies (in pink) affected by Glitter Zombie Hypnotized Glitter Zombie.png|Hypnotized Glitter Zombie (note that she does not react to pop jam playing). Defeated Glitter Zombie.jpg|Dead Glitter Zombie ATLASES ZOMBIEEIGHTIESGLITTERGROUP 768 00 PTX.png|Glitter Zombie's sprites and assets Phat Beet meme.jpg|A meme about Phat Beet and Glitter ZombieFacebook post: How impressed are you with Glitter Zombie? Trivia *Glitter Zombie may be a reference to the 1980 movie Xanadu, which features roller skating muses with rainbow trails. *It may also be based off the "Roller Zombie" from Plants vs. Zombies: Official Guide to Protecting Your Brains. *Glitter Zombie is the fourth zombie that supports zombies, with the other three being Shield Zombie, Zombie King, and Dr. Zomboss. *Glitter Zombie and Parasol Zombie are the only female zombies to wear visible makeup. *When her pop jam is playing, she is the fifth zombie that can instantly destroy Infi-nut's force field. The others are Mecha-Football Zombie, Zombot Tomorrow-tron, Turquoise Skull Zombie, and MC Zom-B when his rap jam plays. It also kills Infi-nuts without Plant Food. *Glitter Zombie can instantly kill any hypnotized zombie while her pop jam is playing. *Glitter Zombie's rainbow cannot protect Neon Bucketheads and Punk Zombies from getting their buckets and heads, respectively, taken away by Magnet-shroom; cannot protect zombies from Sun Bean's Plant Food effect, and from getting hypnotized by Hypno-shroom. **If Chili Bean is used on a zombie protected by the rainbow, the zombie will get glitched, and will just stand on where it is with its fainted color, unable to move nor perform any other actions. It will not die by the Chili Bean but it can be killed by other plants. *If one Glitter Zombie is in another's rainbow, she will not turn pink or become protected by her. **Zombot Multi-stage Masher won't also become protected by her. *There is a glitch on some devices on where the glitter trail may not fade out, but will be a solid view. References Category:Neon Mixtape Tour Category:Neon Mixtape Tour encountered zombies Category:Instant-kill zombies